


it's digging deeper in me

by NorthOfSomewhere



Category: Far Cry 3
Genre: Flash Fic, Fluff, M/M, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28610976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthOfSomewhere/pseuds/NorthOfSomewhere
Summary: "Jason."He feels someone shaking him lightly."Jason, wake up."
Relationships: Jason Brody/Vaas Montenegro
Kudos: 48





	it's digging deeper in me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for fun.

_It's too fucking hot._

Jason wipes the sweat from his forehead, and wishes he had a bandana to keep it from stinging his eyes. He thinks of his apartment back in California, the air conditioner in his car. He'd give anything to have an a/c here.

"Come on, nature... A cool breeze at least?"

_Is that too much to ask?_

He thinks about trying to make it back to Amanaki Town but the thought of walking that far, or even looking for another car to drive there is too much. He ducks into the safe house at Valsa Docks and doesn't bother locking the door. He flops face first on the bed and sighs in relief. It's not exactly cool in here. But at least he's out of the sun and the blistering heat. He rolls onto his back so he can breathe better. His arms feel tender. _Hope I don't have sunburn,_ is his last thought before he falls asleep.

* * *

"Jason."

He feels someone shaking him lightly.

"Jason, wake up."

He groans, keeping his eyes closed.

"Too hot," he says, not even ashamed that it comes out whinier than he meant.

"Does this help?" says an amused voice, pressing cold metal to Jason's forehead.

His eyes fly open, he tries to sit up, but Vaas pushes him back to the bed, and holds him there with one hand at his chest, fingers splayed out.

"What the fuck, how di–"

"How did I find you?" Vaas asks, interrupting. "This is my fucking island, I always know where you are."

Jason narrows his eyes at him, but decides not to question the obvious lie.

Vaas laughs after a few long seconds. "Just fucking with you, Snow White. I happened to see you walk in here. I even let you sleep for a while. Isn't that generous of me?"

"Yeah," Jason says, rolling his eyes. "Super generous."

Vaas nods. He tucks the gun away and pats Jason's chest before leaning back.

Jason takes the opportunity to sit up, he scoots until his back is against the wall. He frowns. It's not the most comfortable thing to lean on. But he stays where he is.

"Wait," he says, mind slow to process what that means. Not from sleepiness, a gun being pointed at him took care of that, but Vaas's presence in general is distracting. For a multitude of reasons. Some of which he doesn't want to think about. "Were you watching me sleep?"

Vaas grins like he was waiting for that question, leaning toward him again. He's practically bouncing in his seat, bursting at the seams with energy.

"Yeah, learned something too."

Jason almost smiles back, it's a reflex, because this reminds him of something else, someone else.

Liza. When she talks about a new role, a new audition, new people she's met.

They have nothing _else_ in common, he tries to reassure himself. It's just the same excitement of learning something new and wanting to share. He ignores the whisper in the back of his mind that says there's another reason why he thought of Liza specifically, when it could be applied to anyone one of his friends. Another reason he associates them with each other.

He tells himself it's because she's his girlfriend. That it's only natural for him to think of her. But the truth is his feelings for her became a distant memory as soon as she was safe in that cave with the others. When he thinks of her, of his friends and family, the lens is dull and dingy. And out here, everything about Rook Island is vibrant and _alive._

_I can stay here._

He pushes the thought away, not for the first time.

He'll figure out how to deal with that later.

"Oh yeah? Anything interesting?"

There's not even any bite to it. His voice is casual, like this isn't a conversation with a murderer. With Grant's murderer, he has to remind himself.

_What the fuck am I doing..._

"You talk in your sleep," Vaas says, looking pleased with himself.

He tries to remember what he'd been dreaming about, but all he gets is a vague memory of music? Dancing?

"So I've been told," he sighs, leaning back against the wall.

_When did I lean forward?_

"It's kind of embarrassing."

Vaas shrugs, "I don't know, it's kind of cute."

He knows it's fucked, but he can't help the rush he feels at the words.   
  
Jason knows he has a choice to make.

He can leave with his friends, and he has to search to find anything tethering him to them. It's getting harder and harder to _care._

Or he can stay here. Where he's never felt more alive. He doesn't know if he can settle for simple surfing anymore. 

Vaas is watching him, and a part of him thinks that he knows what Jason's pondering over. 

_Maybe Grant will forgive me if I stay._


End file.
